The present invention relates to flashing structures for installation along roof edges, and more particularly to roof flashings having a configuration providing improved performance and appearance.
For many years it has been a common practice to install flashing along the edges of roof structures in order to protect the material under the shingles or other exterior roof covering, as well as the fascia, molding and other materials below the roof line, from the effects of moisture. As rain and other forms of precipitation run off a roof surface at a horizontal edge, there is a tendency for moisture to infiltrate beneath the exterior roof covering, accelerating decay of the underlying materials. Also, particularly where eaves troughs are not installed to receive and drain away the run-off at the roof edges, the moisture will rapidly cause damage to the building materials below the roof line.
Flashing structures intended to combat the deleterious effects of such moisture have typically been of the types known as "drip edge" and "rake edge". While such structures have provided a degree of protection for the roof materials, they are often deficient in preventing the deposit of moisture on materials below the level of the roof edge. This deficiency has been particularly evident in buildings having decorative molding or trim installed immediately below a roof edge from which moisture runs off. Such molding is commonly found on older buildings, and in architectural applications intended to impart a historic, or enhanced decorative appearance to the exterior of the structure.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved flashing structure for installation at roof edges, principally horizontal edges, where precipitation run-off occurs.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a roof flashing with improved ability to divert precipitation run-off away from building materials immediately below a roof edge.
A further object is to provide a roof flashing which is both visually attractive and operationally effective.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.